Missing Time
by Open At The Cl0se
Summary: In the end we are left with 19 missing years. We could only wonder about the actioins and occurences that took place over time, here is my version of the journey our favourite characters expirence through their 19 years.  ON HIATUS!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic so cut me some slack, i know this is short but i can guarantee the chapters get longer, hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_*__Ginny Weasley saw Harry Potter's dead body thrown into what was left the great hall, all she could feel was the giant ache in her stomach intensify and her hatred reach a breaking point. She ran towards his body like it was the only thing she knew how to do, before she could reach him her father had his arms wrapped around her. Bright flashes of green were flying everywhere and Ginny fought back with the what ever spells came to mind. It wasn't until a killing curse missed her by a matter of inches that she knew who she was fighting, Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling in corner at her almost victim. Ginny heard her mother come to help 'Not my daughter you bitch!' and with that the two women were fighting to the death. It wasn't until she saw the same glazed stare in Bellatrix's eyes that Sirius shared the night he died that Ginny had some relief that she was safe. _

_She soon found her way to Hermione and the two were both crushed at the loss of Harry__._

'_He's dead, Hermione…Harry's dead' neither could hold back the sobs and tears that were long overdue. _

'_OI! Where's Harry?' Hagrid's voice was sharp and quick.__All heads in the hall turned towards the boy who lived, who was standing in front of them. They could hear him talk to Voldemort but they could not make out what was being said except for when Voldemort was screaming._

_It was Avada Kedavra verses Expeliarmus and only one would make it out alive this time. Ginny felt her throat close; she couldn't bear to loose the one she loved after loosing her brother, her classmate and two of her families' closest friends all in one night. This war had gone on too long and it had to end, tonight. _

_She saw a body hit the floor and harry caught the elder wand; the whole world was in slow motion when she ran into his arms. She was followed by Hermione and Ron, all four were in complete shock but were all beaming in excitement yet both girls were still crying out of happiness and joy. _

'_Harry Mate! You did it! It's over!' Ron __was hugging Harry_

'_We did it, Ron' Harry was including Hermione in their hug. Then he turned to Ginny who was talking to Luna and pulled her in close by her waist, she let out a shriek and turned around_

'_It's over Gin, he's gone' She smiled at him and her pulled her even closer so they could feel each other's breath__ "Oh Merlin, I love Harry Potter and Harry Potter Loves me.." she thought to her self as he bent down and kissed like she had never been kissed before*_

Ginny woke suddenly to see she was at the burrow, her clock read 4:20 so she rolled back over to her other side to see the familiar tangled hair of her boyfriend Harry Potter. And she couldn't help but run her fingers through it causing him jolt up, awake.

'Don't panic, it's just me…' he looked over at her and sighed

'Sorry Love" he ran his own hand through his hair still a bit frazzled by his alarming awakening.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' he smiled ' Come here. ' he pulled her in nice and close 'I love you Ginny Weasley, I really do.' His voice was soothing and peaceful now.

'I love you too Harry'

They were the Wizard world's "it" couple and they were just starting their lives together

* * *

><p><strong>and that is my prolouge, thoughts, ideas and critism is welcome but i won't take crap from anyone if i go off the story a little<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO LOVELIES!**

**I know it's been a while ince my first posting :( but im still gettin used to writing on a normal basis, cut me some slack ill get into it i promis volleyball is almost over for school so expect an update with in the month 3**

**Love you amazing readers!**

* * *

><p>The final battle had ended and to be honest Hogwarts was a wreck, the only means of transport were by broom or thestral, as it was too risking and not aloud at hogwarts to apparate, and the floo network was shut down so it would not get jammed with the mass of travelers wanting to get home to family. So many students had to stick around for a few weeks of their summer helping repair the school for the upcoming year which was to have a delayed start. As there was currently no headmaster, half the teachers were missing or possibly dead and as mentioned before hogwarts was a mess.<p>

There was a mass funeral for all hose who were lost in the battle and grave yard built just before the black lake and it took up quite the quantity of space, in amoung the many dead were of course, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Mad eye (they recovered his body after the battle), Colin Creevy, Vincent Crabbe, and a few other hogwarts students that were followers of the dark lord only because they were once students at the old school an dof course one severus snape was on the list of deceased now resting in this new place. The Weasley's stuck around for the burial of their son but went back to the burrow shortly following. Our new heroes, Harry and Ron, moved into 12 grimmauld place, but it was not long at all until reporters found out where they had been hiding. So they not so much as begged Mrs. Weasley to lets them come back and live at the burrow but it took the words "could we pleas.." for her to squeal in excitement that her boys were coming home.

'boys! I can have your rooms ready in a hour!'

'MUM! calm down, harry and i have to pack up but we wil be home for tomorrows brunch.'

'Oh good! I'll go tell your father now... ARTHUR! RON AND HARRY ARE COMING HOME!'

Ron closed the floo line and turnd to Harry.

'Mate we've got to pack...'

'Yeah, hey Ron?' Harry called from the other room

'What's up Harry?'

'Is your sister coming home this week?'

' I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' Ron hadn't really taken to the idea of his best mate and his baby sis dating... and they were getting pretty serious.

'Well she could only floo your mother and you, Ron, were just talking to your mother...'

' Well I'm not going to ask her' Mom, Harry wants to do naughty things with your youngest child! When will she be home?' Ron was acting a bit to sarcastic for Harry's mood at the moment.

'Well it's not like you'll ever know what I'm talking about!'

' What do you mean i don't understand? Hermione and i only get to see each other one every 3 months this september! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME I DON'T BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!' and with that ron made a swift exit to his room

'Ron...'

With packing to do neither of the boys really spoke until Harry found a rather comforting photograph. Taken in their first year probably a few weeks before the Christmas holiday. Harry, Ron and Hermione, three best friends trying to change the world as they knew it.

'Ron, I thought you might want a copy of this'

'Harry! Where did you find this? It's from forever ago! Literally this is our first year. Do you remember how we hated Hermione for while back then, funny isn't it? Now I'm in love with her...' As he spoke about her, his voice drifted into what seemed like a soft haze of mush. ' What would you say if I said I wanted to propose?'

It wasn't till then that Harry had heard anything.

'WHAT!'

'propose you know like the ring and-'

'Yes i know what a proposal is. and you've only been dating for what less than a year? It's too soon Ron.' Harry had never seen his bestfriend so hurt or crushed in his whole entire eight years of friendship.

'Yeah I guess'

'Should we head out for dinner then?'yeah just give me a minute to freshen up.' AS Harry left Ron's room, Ron carefully placed the little velvet box in the carefully packaged suitcase for his mother's homemade jumpers.

'RONALD! HURRY UP WE HAVE TO BE AT THE RESTURANT BY 8!' and there was Hermione

'Be right there 'Mione!'

Ron finished putting his belongings in order for the floo trip to the burrows and grabbed his jacket and sped down the stairs.

'Honestly Ron, how long does it take to get a coat?'

'Calm down hermione, it takes 5 seconds to apparate!' Harry was trying to relax a very tense and on edge.

'Alright I'm ready, lets head out!'

'FINALLY!'

Both the guys just rolled their eyes as they all grasped hands and found them selves at one of the most luxurious resturant's in all of wizarding London. The three found themselves eating the most expensive food that didn't make a very meal but they enjoyed each other company and spoke about their first years as the nigh came to an end, Harry had left the two alone at Hermione's door step.

'Night love' he kissed her cheek.

'Ron wait...' she pulled his arm back as started to walk away

'What's going to happen when I go back to Howarts?'

'Well 'Mione, we'll see each other on holidays and we still have a month until you have to go back to Hogwarts so we'll use that!'

'Ron, it won't work in the end, we just won't have enough time together! I'm sorry Ron, but i would rather us just be best friends like the old times'

Ron stared at his girlfriend his eyes glazed over with tears

'Mione...'

'I'm soo sorry Ron. I'll see you at brunch?'

'Don't bother'

'Ron.'

'No mione you can't crush my heart into a million pieces and then expect to be able to come be buddy-buddy with my family it jut doesn't work like that! Bye hermione.'

He turned off her steps and was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is much more Ron Hermione than harry/ ginny but i have a plan and it might veer off from harry and ginny while hermione's in hogwarts just because i have an idea**

**Let me know what you think, 3 reviews till the next chappie! 3 3 3**

**Love Amelia 3**


	3. Sad news

**im sooo un inspired right now guys. im sooo sorry but i am officially puting this on hiatus.**

**It's been too long since ive updated and this story was just my starter and i probably shold've jus tried a one shot...**

**I am sooooooooooo sorry.**

**I am working on a dramion fic may just be max of 5 chapters :) keep your eye out for it **

**3 again im sorry 3 and i love you all**


End file.
